


Stormy Shore Leave

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Broken Teleporters, Cuddles, Light Mentions of Illness of Side Character, Multi, Shore Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, Spock, and McCoy all beam down for a little shore leave and unfortunately get stuck.</p><p>Broken Transporter Trope with Cuddles</p><p>Written for KLMeri for Excessnight's New Year's Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Shore Leave

The grass on the planet was nearly neon green and softer than silk, making the hills a perfect place to lie down and gaze at the cottony clouds floating through the sky.

“I’m so glad this was place was our designated shore leave,” Bones sighed, stretching out on the bright mattress, basking in the warm sun.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Jim replied, taking in a deep breath of the sweet smelling air. The planet was similar yet exotic. It was similar enough to earth to be comforting yet different enough to be interesting.

“Where did Spock go?” the doctor asked, shading his eyes from the bright sun with his forearm.

“Last I remember he was headed over the hills for some water samples,” the captain answered, running his fingers through the grass, reveling in the feathery soft sensation against his fingertips.

“Captain,” a voice called.

“There’s my favorite vulcan!” the blonde man remarked, looking up from the ground to see the tall figure of his science officer coming up the hill, a wide smile spreading across his face.

“I retrieved some water samples,” Spock began, “according to these readings, the water in the streams here is clean and drinkable. However, it contains an odd combination of minerals that I predict would make it have a sweet flavor, similar to the smell in the air. I believe the soil will show similar readings seeing as that is the most likely source for such compounds that are present in both the water and the plant life.”

“Marvelous!” Kirk beamed, “A sugar coated planet!”

“Captain, you’re grossly over simplifying the situation no to mentio-” the vulcan started.

“Oh relax,” Bones interrupted, sitting up, “We’re on shore leave, there isn’t another crew member within ear shot, you don’t need to be so formal about it.”

“If you insist,” Spock responded, stiffening slightly at the southern man’s brashness.

“Good, now come and sit down,” the doctor barked, patting a soft space next to him.

The three of them sat there for a while in silence until McCoy shifted so he was sitting behind the vulcan.

“Len, what are you doing?” Spock asked, feeling the southern man’s hands rest themselves on his back.

“Your shoulders look tense, I thought you might want a back rub.” he explained, digging his fingers into the taller man’s rigid shoulders. “I’m a doctor, I know these things.”

Spock tried to resists the urge to press into the touch but failed miserably when Leonard managed to loosen a particularly tight muscle, a sigh nearly slipping between his lips.

“Just like I thought, you work too hard, Spock.” McCoy muttered, still working at the taught limbs.

“You’re fairly skilled at this,” Spock stated.

“You learn these kinds of things when you have an unhappy wife.” McCoy joked, “She always said I had ‘magic fingers’.” He chuckled slightly, pressing a knuckle down the taller man’s spine. “Back rubs, the cure to any argument.”

“When you use back rubs to get out of arguments it’s nice and sweet. But when I do it I’m ‘ruining the diplomatic exchange’ and ‘don’t understand that denobulans don’t like physical contact’.” Kirk joked, turning towards them. McCoy laughed a little under his breath, still working at the muscles of Spock’s back.

“Doctor,” Spock started, “Do you see those clouds coming towards us?” The vulcan pointed towards a grouping of dark, textured clouds looming towards their hill at an alarming rate.

“Well they appear to be storm clouds, and feisty ones at that.” the southern man replied, “Did we bring an umbrella with us?”

“No, I don’t think we took a weather scan…” Jim’s voice was wavering slightly.

A crack of lightening rolled across the land and the sudden sound of rain sent the three senior officers running for the nearest shelter. The rain beat against the ground mercilessly and soon created an inch or so of water that splashed around their boots as they ran around fervently, hoping to keep at least some of their clothes dry.

“There’s a cave a few meters ahead!” Spock called, pointing in the direction of some rockier areas of the planet. The two other men nodded and followed after him.

When they finally make it into the safety of the cave, they were all soaked to the bone and dripping rain water.

“Scotty, can you beam us up?” Kirk asked, grateful for the waterproof characteristic of their communicators.

“We can’t, the rain is so heavy with borax that it’s messed up the scanners,” the voice on the other end apologized, “We won’t be able to have ‘em workin’ until morning. Sorry capn’ but you’re gonna have ta stay the night. The most we can do is beam you down some items but we can’t beam anything up…”

“Thank you Scotty,” Jim sighed, “Send down the regular overnight kit along with some towels and some new uniforms, Kirk out.”

“Well tonight’s an impromptu camping trip,” the captain announced, “We’ve all been trained on what to do in these situations let’s put that knowledge to the test. Bones, what should we do first?”

“Make sure anyone’s sick or injured?” the doctor offered.

“Perfect! So, is anyone sick or injured?” he eyed the two blue shirts.

“Well I’m doing fine, what about you, Doctor McCoy?” Spock turned towards the CMO.

“Quit being so formal, my name is Leonard you can call me Len, I’ve told you this more times than I care to count.” the doctor bit back.

“Alright then, Len, are you hurt?” Spock tried.

“Thank you for the concern Spock, however, I am uninjured.” Leonard replied, the conversation starting to sound scripted.

“That stuff you asked for should be beamin’ down any second now,” Jim’s communicator beeped as a box started to materialized right in the center of where the three of them were standing.

“I suggest we dry off and get changed as soon as possible, under these conditions, it won’t be long before you two succumb to hypothermia.” Spock explained, grabbing one of the towels and starting to dry his hair.

“I hate to say this but Spock’s right,” the doctor grumbled, “We should make getting warm our priority at this point.”

The trio got to work quickly and soon enough they were all dry and dressed.

“The sun’s setting,” Kirk stated noting the darker terrain as he pulled on his tunic.

“From our readings of this planet, the temperature is bound to drop very quickly.” Spock replied, looking through the box.

“Should we try to start a fire?” Bones inquired, zipping up his boots.

“It would be wise, however there seems to be no available wood for burning…” Spock looked around the cave.

“So we find some rocks and heat them up with our phasers,” Jim replied, standing next to the vulcan.

The rocks in the cave had a rose tint to them and heated up rather nicely. They released a relaxing, floral aroma and intermittent sparks.

“We should take some of these back to the ship,” Kirk joked, “I’m sure the geology labs would just love to get a look at these.”

“I myself find their mineral composition to be quite fascinating.” Spock commented, grabbing some things from the box. He grabbed something large and shiny from the box and seemed a little shocked.

“You alright, Spock?” Bones asked, sitting and warming his hands.

“It appears Mr. Scott has only supplied us with one emergency blanket…” Spock held up the piece of cloth in question. It was large, larger than a standard emergency blanket, and made of metallic silver material.

“That one’s far bigger than regulation…” Kirk noted, standing up to inspect it, “We could probably all fit under it easily.”

“Why in the world would Scotty send us a group blanket?” Bones inquired.

“Well I’ve heard of them used before in situations where a crewman was deemed unable to produce enough body heat alone to survive.” Spock replied, “It was used when Mr. Chaplin caught the Romulan flu on NR-78. His body temperature dropped far enough that he had to share the blanket with Mr. Clark and Mr. Johnson. After that incident the larger blankets became regulation for emergencies, but as far as I know none of us are sick…”

“I should ask Scotty once we’re all set up,” Kirk mumbled, “but until then, it’s about to get really cold and we have a Georgian on our hands, it’d be best if we made do with what we have.”

“I’ve heard that people from the southern united states have a lower tolerance for cold, is that true, Leonard?” Spock asked walking the blanket over to the fire.

“Oh it’s true alright!” Kirk interrupted. “I invited him up to visit my family in Riverside, Iowa when we were still in academy. I have never seen someone so cold while wearing three sweaters.”

“Jim, I was born in southern Georgia. It doesn’t snow for Christmas on cold years,” the doctor groused, “Let alone blizzard all day for Christmas eve!”

“He was so cold that he insisted upon sleeping with me because I was, and I quote, ‘the only thing in this sate not made of ice’. It was adorable.” Jim was struggling not to laugh.

“Jim… Just get your rear end over here,” Bones groaned, patting the spot on the ground to the right him.

Eventually Spock came and sat on Kirk’s right side, suggesting they all get under the blanket. Kirk sat squished between the two blue shirts, enjoying the warmth the situation created. After a few moments of cuddling up in the blanket, Jim remembered what he had sat down to do.

“Kirk to Enterprise, come in Enterprise,” he said, flipping open his communicator.

“Aye, capn’, what can I do fer ya?” Scotty replied on the other end.

“Can you explain to me why we were supplied with a three person blanket?” Jim inquired, “Regulation would dictate 1 single man blanket per person.”

“I was just thinkin’ that those two blue-shirts down their with you aren’t really suited for the cold,” Scotty explained, “Spock is from Vulcan after all and you know how hot it can get down there. I was assumin’ you three’d find it useful.”

“Well, you were right,” Jim chuckled, “Thank you for the consideration, Kirk out.”

“Would any of you like something to eat, I find myself rather hungry.” Spock commented. “I saw some rations in the care box we were supplied with.”

“I would, actually, thank you for asking.” Jim smiled. “What about you Bones, how are you holding up?”

“I haven’t had anything to eat since a light lunch at noon and some fruit I picked up a while back. What do you think?” the doctor groused.

“I’ll count that as an ‘I’m starving.’,” the captain joked just as Spock returned with some rations containers.

“Before we start eating, I wanna rearrange our little pile here,” Kirk interjected. “Spock I want you sitting in the middle,” he pointed to a spot near him, “And Bones, I want you sitting to his left.”

“So you just want Spock in the middle?” Len quirked an eyebrow as they all started to sit down in their new positions.

“No. there’s more,” Jim turned so that his legs were laying on Spock’s lap, his feet on either side of Bone’s hips. “Put your legs like this,” he gestured to his own legs.

Leonard reluctantly did as directed.

“Much more compact now,” Jim beamed, proud of his work. He reached for one of the tins, handing out the other two. “Now what’s for dinner?”

“Re-sequenced protein, apparently.” the doctor groaned, looking into the can.

“That is what is traditionally sent down with kits like this,” Spock explained, handing the other two men forks.

They sat like that for the rest of the evening, enjoying the sound of rain outside their cavern and talking about various things. Soon it was dark outside and they heated up the rocks one more time before all getting under the space blanket and getting some well needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really happy to write this. It took me a few days, which is new, most of my work only takes a day or two. I hope you like it. There's a chance I might write an (R-Rated) ending about the mineral mixture being an aphrodisiac. Leave a comment if you'd enjoy that.


End file.
